Things Change When You Grow Up! Operation: TIME
by Queety
Summary: Double-Story: Even though they've been together as long as they can remember, it seems like they're growing apart. The Delightfuls are at it again, but they (the DC) don't know why...2x5, a little 3x4, and a lot 1xa bazillion girls (don't ask) [COMPLETED]
1. Spigott Boarding School

Yay! I'm back to writing fanfics!!! School has been tough but I've had so many ideas and y'all just have to read them!!! They won't be updated as frequently as you'd like but what do expect from a girl who goes to school six days a week?!

Disclaimer: I do not own KND and blah, blah...

Nararation "Talking" 'Thinking' _Flashback Attack_

_

* * *

_

_Spigott Boarding School_

"Boarding School!"

Those words echoed up and down streets where people on the other side of town could hear. The shouts came from four of five fourteen-year-olds on a sidewalk.

The silent one was a boy with blonde hair who's name was Wallabee Beatles (or Wally as he prefered). He was average height yet shorter than all of his friends except one.

She was a Japanese girl named Kuki Sanban.She stood with her mouth opened wide. She couldn't believe her blonde friend was going to boarding school.

Next to Kuki was Nigel Uno. Nigel was a bald kid who always wore sunglasses. He was shocked to discover his best friend was leaving.

Hoagie Gilligan just as shocked as the others opened his eyes wide. He was the tallest of his friends with messy chesnut hair.

Abagail Lincoln ( just call her Abby) couldn't believe what she heard. The dark skinned girl twisted her red hat and blinked.

Wally broke the silence and said, "Yeah, I've been wanting to go to Spigott Boarding School for awhile now and I'm going."

"Whoa!" Nigel took a step back and blinked, "I just had another attack."

A flashback attack, or attack for short, was what these teens had in common. each of them had absolutely no memories of their childhood. random things made one of these attacks to occur. It was the only thing that could answer questions about their past.

"What happened?" Abby asked.

"Well," Nigel said, "I didn't see anything in this attack. I just heard Wally say, 'I don't know why my parents try to send me to boarding school. I always break out by midnight.'"

"Oh, so Wally has been in boarding schools before," Hoagie smiled, "and you didn't like it."

"Fits your description," Abby chuckled, "Remember that attack I had when you couldn't spell chicken, number, butt, or even hat? No wonder you allways broke out of school so much!"

"You couldn't spell hat?" Kuki giggled.

A car drove up to where the teens were standing.

"Let's go Wallabee," Wally's dad called from inside the car.

"Dad, call me Wally!" Wally turned to his friends, "Well, I'll see you guys at Christmas or earlier if I can."

"Goodbye Wally," Kuki said quietly.

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIM

Ariving at Spigott Boarding School, Wally said goodbye to his parents. He walked up the dormatory stairs to his room. It was kind of small wiht two beds, desks, and drawers.

Wally unpacked his bags and hung a picture of him and his friends on the wall. He missed them already.

There was a knock on the door and a tall muscular guy walked in.

"Hello," Wally said, "Are you my roommate?"

"No," the guy squinted," I'm Chad."

Wally's eyes widened as he had a flashback attack.

_"What's the matter, Chadworth? Slipping in your old age?"_

_"Four, Four. He's our man. If he can't do it, no cruddy teenager can!"_

_Boom!_

_"That's the last time I let the JV team plan an invasion of-"_

Wally shook the thoughts out of his head. He knew he had seen this Chad before. Chad was in the flashback attack.

"Well, I'm Wally Beatles," Wally smiled.

"Oh," Chad said, "Then Condor Holl must be your roommate. We'll wait for him and then, as a senior of Spigott Boarding School, it is my job to show you around."

"Who said my name?"

An average sized teen walked into the room. He had black hair and a big smile and was struggling with a couple bags.

"You must be Condor Holl," Chad said.

"Yup."

"Well, put your bags down. You can unpack later," Chad ordered, "I have to show you guys around this school."

Chad led Condor and Wally out of their dormatory and into the mainbuilding. He showed them the many buildings.

"This place is huge," Condor said, "Look! Five different buildings for classes: a math and science building, an English and social studies building..."

"An arts building, a foreign language building, and a building for all other classes," Wally continued, "Eleven dormatories!..."

"A main building and an athletic building! I'm gonna get lost!" Condor exclaimed.

"Oh be quiet!" Chad screamed, "We're back at your dorm. Tonight there is dinner at 6:30 sharp! I'll see you then."

Chad slammed the door in the two freshman's faces and muttered, "Great, that stupid Beatles kid is here. How did he get so smart? Oh well, it's not like _he knows_."

Chad walked away laughing.

* * *

Wow! Long Chapter! I think the other ones'll be a little shorter. R&R if you please. 


	2. Boyfriends and Girlfriends

Dispite the fact that I have no reviews (tear) I shall continue.

1: But please review we'd appreciate it.

5: Yeah we'd like to know if people are actually reading this story

You know what? This intro-thing is kinda fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND...

Nararation "Talking" 'Thinking' _Flashback Attack_

_

* * *

Boyfriends and Girlfriends_

At a bus stop there was a group of teens all wearing white shirts and tan shorts or skirts. One red hat stood out in the group.

Abby slowly took off her hat, "Why couldn't hats be part of the uniform?"

"Calm down, Abby," Hoagie smiled, "You look fine without it."

"You only say that because-" Abby was interupted by the bus coming toward them. They sat together.

"So," Hoagie shrugged, "Since we're going to a new school with new people, should we let people know about- you know."

Abby sighed and looked out the window. She and Hoagie kept a secret for about a year, as far back as they could remember.

Abby thought back to the day after her 13th birthday. She was very confused and couldn't figure out what happened the day before. As she was eating breakfast the door bell rang. Her older sister, Cree, went to answer the door.

Cree called Abby over saying it was her friend, Hoagie. Abby, not remembering who Hoagie was, curiously went the the door.

She saw a tall kid with messsy chesnut hair partially covered by a brown hat. He was wearing aviator goggles which he took off when he saw Abby.

Seeing Hoagie caused Abby to have the first of many flashback attacks. She saw herself and Hoagie (who was much shorter and rounder) hugging each other in fear as a large machine came up to them and crashed into a large fountain.

Abby blinked as Hoagie said, "Hey, um, Numbuh- I mean Abby. Heh. We were supossed to meet Num- I mean Nigel, Wally, and Kuki at the park, remember?"

"Uh, no," Abby said plainly, "I don't remember anything."

Later that day under the oak tree, Hoagie asked Abby out. Abby suddenly had another flashback attack. She was strapped into a chair and Hoagie said he loved her just before a plunger covered her face. Abby looked at Nigel smiling at Wally and Kuki and teasing them.

"Sure I'll go out with you Hoagie," Abby said, "but I don't think we should tell the others just yet."

"Well Abby?"

Abby shook out of her daydreaming and turned to Hoagie. He put his hand on top of hers.

Abby smiled, "Okay, Hoag. Let the secret be known."

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

On the other side of town, two kids were walking to school. Their names were Nigel and Kuki.

"I'm not sure I'll fit into a public school," Kuki said, "I've heard it's totally different from a private school."

"Don't worry," Nigel comforted, "You'll love it."

"I wish Wally was here."

There was a silence.

"Well," Nigel cleared his throat, "I'm sure you'll make lots of friends here if you stick with me."

"I guess so."

"Hey, maybe you'll get your first boyfriend."

"Yeah."

"But whatever you do, ignore the girls who might hate you."

"Why?"

"Because they'll think you're my girlfriend rather than best friend and they'll get jealous."

"Oh."

"Well here we are."

Nigel and Kuki walked up the stairs and into the building. As they walked to their lockers, Nigel showed Kuki where her classes were. Kuki was so confused! She was used to everybody being in the same classroom all day.

As they opened their lockers, Kuki heard a girl scream, "NIGEL!!!!"

She turned around to see a huge group of girls running towards her and Nigel.

"Oh, great," Nigel muttered sarcastically.

Three girls caught up to them. One was a chubby girl with red hair and glasses. Another was a tall, blonde girl. The third one was a brown haired, freckled little girl.

"Hey, Nigie," The bonde said.

"Who's this girl?" the brown haired girl asked pointing at Kuki.

"Hey, I know you," the red head squinted.

"Lizzie, you say you know all my friends," Nigel said, "But they know you. I didn't even know you until you came to my house to celebrate my 13th birthday three days after the date."

"Well, whoat could a girlfriend do?" Lizzie put her hands on her hips.

"Lizzie, for the last time," Nigel frowned, "You're not my girlfriend!!"

"Come on girls," Lizzie said, "We'll leave Nigie with that- that _girl_."

As the three girls walked away, Kuki asked, "What's with her?"

"She says we used to go out," Nigel explained, "I wouldn't believe her if I didn't have so many attacks when she and I would go to the carnival together."

_"You're Lizzie's boyfriend! You're Lizzie's boyfriend!"_

Kuki giggled, "That Lizzie girl must have been Nigel's girlfriend."

The bell rang and Nigel and Kuki walked to homeroom.

* * *

Second chapter done. Yay! I only have so much time to do these fanfics is cuz I have three weeks off for Christmas break! Yay! I love my school! 


	3. Delightful News

Thank you sooooo much for your reviews. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND tear...

Nararation "Talking" 'Thinking' _Flashback attack

* * *

_

_Delightful News_

Sitting in Spanish class was so boring to Wally. He kind of wished he could learn a cool language like Japanese or Latin. Hey, he'd settle for French. He just wanted to get out of Spanish.

He looked at Condor. He was actively taking notes and answering questions. Wally put his head on the desk.

It's only been two weeks since the first day of school but he felt like he'd been there forever. He missed his friends back home and he called them all the time, but they were always busy.

Kuki was the coolest girl in school and Nigel was going out with another girl. Apparently, Hoagie and Abby have been going out, too. This news came to a shock to Wally because he's had so many attacktswhen Hoagie drove Abby crazy with jokes and corny puns.

Wally was also changing. He joined the wrestling team and started working out. He knew he'd go from the tall skinny kid he was a the beginning of the season to a large, buff kid by Christmas.

"_Entiendas,_ Mr. Beatles?"

"What?"

"Do you understand Mr. Beatles?" his teacher asked in English.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Wally looked up to see Condor writing at the speed of light.

After class Wally walked up to the cafeteria and met up with hsi new friend, Kaitianne Haller.

"So Wally," Kaitianne said, "do you know what's for lunch today?"

"Pizza!" Condor screamed from the lunch line, "Wally, Kaitianne, come one. I saved your places in line."

The two ran over and grabbed a couple slices. They sat at a table with a bunch of other kids.

"Man, wasn't Spanish great today?" Condor smiled.

Wally stared at him for a second and raised an eyebrown, "You're kidding right?"

"I don't see how you can hate Spanish so much," Kaitianne took a bite of pizza, "It's your best subject."

"Yeah well you don't have to be good at a subject to like it," Wally argued.

"Don't look now," Condor said, "but those weird kids are coming."

Wally turned to se a group of five walking up to his table.

"Hello Wallabee, Condoron, and Katheryn Ann," they said in a monotone voice.

"Don't call us that," Wally banged his fist on the table.

"Sorry," the five said and walked away.

"They are so weird," Kaitianne wiped her hands on a napkin.

"Yeah, and it seems llike I've known them before," Wally said.

_"Shake in fear of the Delightful Children from Down the Lane."_

"Delightful Children," Wally muttered.

"What?" Condor frowned.

"The Delightful Children," Wally stood up, "I must have known them. They were from my forgotten childhood."

"Are you okay, Wally?" Kaitianne asked.

"I'll be back," Wally ran and caught up with the five Delightfuls. Just seeing them brought up a bunch of flashback attacts.

_"All right, Delightful Dorks..."_

_"Bring it on Delightful Chumps..."_

_"We are goint to destroy Leona's precious fountain."_

_"Boom! No more Kids-"_

Wally ran to the school phones and called Nigel.

"Hey," Nigel said, "Can you talk quick? My lunch period's almost over."

"Okay, does the words Delightful Children mean anything to you?" Wally asked.

"No. Why?"

"I just had a whole bunch of attacks with them involved. We hated them and they hated us."

"I see."

"And they're so weird, too. They walk and talk together in a monotone voice."

"Delightful Children...hmm...I don't- hold on," there was a pause then Kuki's voice saying, "Hiya, Wally!"

"Hi, Kuki. Do you know anything about the Delightful Children?"

"Yeah, I had an attack when they started to attack us but the they left quickly saying their father would be mad at them."

"Hmm..."

"Then a guy with toilet paper tried to beat you up."

"A toilet paper guy, Kuki?"

"Yeah. Oh, I have to go," Kuki said, "Goodbye."

Wally hung up the phone and leaned against the wall.

"I knew them before," he muttered.

* * *

Chapter 3 complete! 

5: Fealin' sweet baby.

2: Come one review. Please!

4: Toilet paper guy?

3: Silly, Numbuh 4, it's the Toilenator, duh.

1: Well, hit that purplish button and submit a review.


	4. Hank?

Disclaimer: I don't own KND. If I did, why would I be writing Fanfics? I'd actually have a life!

Nararation"Talking"'Thinking'_flashback attack_

_

* * *

Hank??_

"Hey look, the 'Welcome Back to School' dance is this friday," Abby said pointing to a sign.

"Yeah, and I guess you're going with Hank, right?" her friend, Emma Gumble asked.

"Hank??" Abby was confused, "Oh, yeah, Hoagie. I keep forgetting he calls himself that."

"How can you?" Emma asked, "Hank is your boyfriend."

"Yeah, but he's really changing," Abby looked over at Hoagie who was walking over with his best friend, Eugene Berg, "I don't recognize him sometimes."

"Hey, Abby," Hoagie said giving her a hug.

"Hey, whend did you change your name to Hank?" she asked.

"Oh, well," Hoagie whispered in Abby's ear, "I had an attack when I made a machine that turned me into a teenager, called myself Hank, and kissed her sister."

"WHAT?!"

"Hey, we were kids back then," Hoagie shrugged.

"I don't care!" Abby said angrily, "You know how many attacks we've had whne we sort of liked each other but never acted like it."

"Yeah, but..."

"THAT'S IT!!"

"Abby calm down."

Abby sighed, "I'm sorry, Hoag. It just seems like I don't know you anymore."

"We've known each other for a long time.

"That's what we think."

Then the bell rang followed by a bunch of students running out the door. Abby and Hoagie followed.

Just before Abby got of the bus home she said to Hoagie, "Call me tonight."

"Okay, and Abby? I'm sorry."

Abby walked up the stairs of her house calling for Cree. She met up with her father and found out Cree was in her room with the homework and the studying and the college applications...

"Cree are you in here?" Abby asked knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"We need to talk sis," Abby shut the door.

Cree sat up, "Did you find out something important?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Well, I guess you would find out sometime."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't and no one would've expected you to find out."

"I can't believe you kept a secret like that!"

"How did you find out?"

"My boyfriend, Hoagie, told me ."

"I remember Hoagie," Cree smiled, "that kid always had a crush on me."

"That's what I'm talking about."

"You were? Oh I thought you were talking about something else."

Abby put her hadns on her hips, "Hoagie says he kissed you once."

"He remembers that?"

"No, he just had a flashback attack."

"Oh."

"Well, did he kiss you?"

Cree sighed, "Yeah, when he was that cool teen, Hank. I kissed him before I realized it was Hoagie. He turned out well if he's going out with you. Be good to him."

Abby smiled, "Yeah, 'Hank' is pretty cool."

As Abby left the room, Cree's phone rang.

"Hello."

"Hey, Cree. It's me."

"Hey Chad. I just found out Numbuh 5 is still hanging out with Numbuh 2."

"Great and Numbuh 4 is here. We just have to find the other two and we can begin what we've been wanting to do since they turned thirteen."

"Do you think we should?"

"Yes, it's the only way."

* * *

DunDunDuuuuuun! Just so you know, you can ignore some of the minor characters. The only important people right now are Wally, Nigel, Kuki, Abby, Hoage, Cree, Chad, and maybe Condor and Kaitianne. 


	5. Party!

Disclaimer: I don't own KND...

Nararation"Talking"'Thinking'_flashback attack_

_

* * *

Party!_

Kuki sat in the library doing homework when Lizzie an dthe girls showed up.

"So what's up with you and my Nigie?" Lizzie put her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about?" Kuki asked.

"I saw you two walknig over to his house yesterday," Lizzie accused.

"Yeah so what?" Kuki shrugged, "He's my best friend. We were just playing on the computer and stuff." (and reading fanfics! lol)

"Oh, right. Like I'll believe that."

Kuki got up and left the girls and walked outside. As she was walking, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kuki, it's Abby."

"Hi Abby! How's Hoagie?"

"Uh, he's, um, fine. Just fine."

"So why did you call?"

"Come over my house tomorrow. Tell Nigel to come, too. I'm having a 'We survived the first month of school' party-thing."

"Do you know if Wally can come? He has a long weekend, doesn't he?"

"I called him and he said he has to stay in school for the wrestling team."

"Oh."

"So can you come to the party?"

"Of course. I'll let Nigel know, too."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Later Kuki say Nigel who was at the park with his new girlfriend.

"Hey, Nigel. Hey Ari."

"Hi," Nigel and his girlfriend said.

"Abby's having a party tomorrow night and wants to know if you can come."

"Uh, I don't think so," Nigel took off his sunglasses, "I'm going to the movies with Ari tomorrow night."

"Oh, okay," Kuki frowned, "I'll see you later then."

'Wow,' Kuki though, 'Wally can't go to the party and neither can Nigel. It seems like we are growing apart. I miss the days when we all went to the same school and hung out all the time. Eighth grade was the best. Too bad I can't really remember what happened before that.'

_"Uh, I hate it when we have to buy your cruddy girl magazines."_

Kuki chuckled at the flashback attack. Wally was always the coolest guy she ever met and she always like him a little more than the others. Now he was gone and she really missed him.

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIM

Abby opened the door to see Kuki's smiling face. "Hey, where's Hoagie?"

"Oh, he couldn't come," Abby sighed, "I think after my outrage a couple weeks ago, he's staying away from my sister. Where's Nigel?"

"He's spending the day with his 'latest' girlfriend."

"Oh. Well, come on in."

Kuki walked into the kitchen with Abby to see Cree sitting with a blonde guy. Kuki blinked.

_"Because I'm the best there is!"_

"I know," Abby whispered, "Doesn't Cree's friend, Chad give you attacks?"

Kuki nodded as she and Abby took a couple slices of pizza and ran up to Abby's room.

Cree smiled at Chad, "Four down. Numbuh 1 to go."

"This is perfect, "Chad sat back, "Too bad we couldn't get them all together. That party idea was goo."

"Yeah but only one of them came. Where's Numbuh 4?"

"Oh, he would have come home," Chad explained, "but the wrestling team has practices this weekend."

"We'll have to wait until Christmas to get them all together!" Cree moaned.

"We can't," Chad looked Cree in the eye, "It'll be too late. I don't think Fanther will wait much longer."

* * *

We're falling off the cliffhanger according to Numbuh 2. Search me. 


	6. Time Goes On

Disclaimer: I don't own KND...

Nararration "Talking" 'Thinking' _Flashback Attacks_

_

* * *

Time Goes On... (That's my favorite chapter title .)_

Wally knew his friends were upset because he couldn't come home for the weekend. It wasn't his fault. If he didn't go to Wrestling practice, he'd be off the team, and he had to be on some team or he'd be out of Spigott.

Wally loved his school. He loved hanging out with his friends in the common room. He loved wrestling seniors and beating them. He loved staying up late, talking to Condor. He loved Kaitianne.

Flashback attacks constantly informed him that he had a major crush on Kuki when he was younger, but now he never saw her anymore than a friend.

In the attacks, Kuki would hug him and he would blush thinking, 'Oh, crud. Everyone's gonna find out I like her if I keep blushing like this.' This is exactly how he felt around Kaitianne. She'd hug him all the time and he'd blush.

The Delightful Children mystery was still a mystery. All WAlly could find out about them was that they now call themselves the Delightful _Adolesants_ From Down the Lane. None of his friends from home seemed to know about them.

"Wally, did you hear me?"

Wally shook away the thoughts, "What?"

"I said, 'Did you understand the science homework?'" Condor asked.

"Yeah, sure," Wally said.

"Well can you help me with it?"

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

Hoagie didn't understand why Abby seemed so distant lately. He's was happy she finally agreed to tell everyone they were going out but it seemed to cause them to fight more.

Hoagie never remembered asking Abby out, but she told him he did it the day after she turned thirteen.

The farthest back he could remember was the evening of his thirteenth birthday. He had a huge headache, partially because he couldn't remember what happened that morning and partially because his little brother, Tommy, was running around wishing he was Numbuh T.

The door rang and Hoagie answered it. A girl with a red hat smiled at him.

"Hey, Hoag," she said, "You okay?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh, no," the girl slapped her forehead, "The same thing happened to Wally and me. What's up with that?"

"Who's Wally?"

The girl sighed, "Hoagie, it's me, Abby Lincoln, you're girlfriend."

"I have a girl- whoa!"

"Shh. You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone."

"Uh, okay."

Hoagie then remembered Kuki, then Nigel competely lose it on their thirteenth birthdays. They all stuck together though until they could find out about their past. Yet they still didn't know.

Abby ran up to Hoagie and hugged him. Hoagie shook out of his memeries.

"Look I'm sorry about what happened last month," she whispered, "I shouldn't have been so mad."

Abby walked off with her friend, Emma.

'Yeah, I did like your sister for a time,' Hoagie thought, 'and I'm sorry but I think I still do.'

_"Hey, Hoagie."_

_"Hey, Cree."_

_"Need I remind you that _Cree_ is a _teenager

_"But-"_

But now Hoagie was a teenager, too. He knew he would always have a little crush on Cree and he thought the reason he asked Abby out when he was younger was because he wanted to be near Cree. He knew that couldn't be true now.

But what would Abby think?

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

Nigel walked down the halls of school with Kuki and his new girlfriend, Shafrika.He saw Kuki had gotten used to being the coolest girl in school and yet, even though a bunch of guys asked her out, she seemed to want no one.

In fact, she seemed to want nothing. She became a very quiet girl. Nigel let go of Shafrika's hand and told her he'd see her later. He looked at Kuki.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You were the most talkative, hyper person I've ever met. Now you're quieter than everyone. Is it Lizzie and the girls? Are they bothering you? You want me to talk to them?"

"No, that's not it."

"Then what's wrong?"

Kuki sighed, "Nothing."

* * *

3: What's wrong with me? Did I lose a rainbow monkey or something?

4: No, Numbuh 3 it's because-

1: DON'T SAY IT! You'll give away the ending of the first part of the double story.

5: Hey why are we kids in this little extra thing but teens in the story?

Can't say. It'll give away the end of the story. Another reason why I won't say what Operation: T.I.M.E. stands for. Haha you don't know? Nya!


	7. Is He Coming Back?

Thankies for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own KND and yadayadaya!

I'm sure y'all know the narration, talking, etc. thing. On with the story.

_

* * *

Is he coming back?_

"It's Thanksgiving Break, Wally! How can you not come home?" Abby screamed into the phone.

"All right. All right. I'll see what I can do," Wally hung up.

Abby sighed. The night before, she and Kuki took Kuki's little sister, Mushi, trick-or-treating. Kuki was happy with this because she and Mushi weren't together as much as they used to be. Afterwards, Abby slept over Kuki's house.

"Were we ever as close friend?" Kuki asked, "I mean, when we were kids?"

Abby thought for a moment, "Wally liked you, I think."

"And Hoagie liked you but I'm talking about us."

"Hmm. I think we were a little too different to get along as best friends," Abby chuckled, "I was more mature and liked jazz music and being cool. All you cared about was Rainbow Monkies."

_"Rainbow Monkies. Rainbow Monkies. Oh, so very round and super chunky..."_

"Yeah, I guess I did," Kuki smiled, "but I'm glad we're close friends now."

Abby smiled at the memory. She knew the one thing Kuki would like more than anything, Wally. Wally said he wouldn't be back until Christmas but there was a way he could come back earlier.

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

Kuki got more and more excited. Wally finally agreed to ome home for Thanksgiving Break. She counted down the days over the three weeks. Finally the day before Wally was supossed to go home, Kuki's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Uh, hey, Kuki, um."

"Hey, Wally! What's up? I'm can't wait for tomorrow!"

"Yeah, well, uh, about that. I can't come."

"What?! Why?!"

"Something came up."

"Wally how could you? I've been waiting forever for you to come back!"

"Well I'm staying at my friend's house."

"What about _your _house? What about _my _house? I'm your friend!"

"I'm sorry Kuki, but I promise I will come back for Christmas."

"Yeah, right!" Kuki slammed the phone down, "How can I believe you?"

* * *

Sorry that one was short.

4: Why are you keeping me away from Numbuh 3? Can't you see her suffering? Let me see her! She needs me!

1,2,and5: (chuckling) Wally and Kuki sitting in a tree...

Okay hit that submit review button. Let's go!

(toliet flushing)

3: What? You said 'go.'


	8. Christmas is coming soon! Why so sad?

Disclaimer: Check previous chapters. Nothing has changed.

_

* * *

Christmas is Coming Soon! Why so sad?_

Wally felt so guilty for not going home but Kaitianne invited him to stay at her house which was much closer to school than his house.

Spending Thanksgiving with the Hallers was great and Wally had the time of his life. But school started up again and Wally looked foward to going home in three weeks for Christmas Break.

Mid-year exams were starting soon and Wally had to study more.

_"I'm trying to spell Mississipi with no s's."_

_"I'm telling you, the word chicken does _not_ have a 2 in it."_

_"For your information, the number four is spelled with a _q_ in Australia."_

'How am I so smart now?' he thought after having some flashback attacks.

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

Nigel got off the phone with his now ex-girlfriend, Tay. He wondered why he thought he liked all those girls but none of them meant anything to him.

Except one girl.

But Nigel didn't even want to think about it, yet he knew in his heart.

He really liked Lizzie.

Despite the fact she drove him crazy, he didn't need flashback attacks to tell him he loved her. He reached for the phone.

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

Hoagie opened the door to see Abby smiling.

"Hey, Hoag."

"Oh, hi Abby."

"Okay, listen up. I don't care if you had a crush on Cree. Let's just forgive and forget."

Then she leaned foward and kissed Hoagie right on the lips. (que the screaming 2x5 fans!) The two seconds lasted for a lifetime and- (A/N: Okay I've never kissed a guy before so I don't know what it's like. I'll stop describing...)

"Wow!" Hoagie said dreamily.

With two problems solved, Abby, Nigel, Kuki, and Hoagie wer closer than ever but there was still something wrong. They didn't realize that until three weeks later.

* * *

Okay sorry that was so short and quick. Basically, Wally _is_ planning on going home for Christmas, Nigel has stopped being, uh, (tries to keep things rated PG) girl crazy, and Hoagie and Abby made up for good this time.

3: So what's wrong?

4: (trying to keep himself from blurting out the ending)

5: Just review and Queety will continue her story.


	9. More Attacks then Ever

Thank you to all the people who did review and I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I haven't gotten a break from school since school started. Seriously, I still had to go to school on Martin Luther King day. MLK has like the longest name ever: The Rev. Dr. Martin Luther King, Jr. and that's the shortened form. Okay that was random. On with the story...

Disclaimer: Check previous chapters and/or stories.

_

* * *

More Attacks than Ever_

"Wally's coming tomorrow. Wally's coming tomorrow for Christmas Break," Kuki sang as she skipped to Nigel's house through the December snow, "Unless, Wally goes back on his promise and doesn't come back."

Kuki rang the doorbell to see an exhausted Nigel. "Do you have as much homework as me? It's crazy!" he said. (A/N: Hey, that's how I feel!)

"Let me in and I'll help you," Kuki smiled.

Nigel noticed as he and Kuki completed their homework, Kuki kept glancing nerviously at the phone.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine, fine," Kuki sighed, "Unless Wally calls and cancels his trip back. He's done it a buhmillion times already."

"Kuki?"

"I just can't take it anymore!" Kuki screamed, "Life has been torture! First Wally leaves then Abby and Hoagie are at another school. Even my little sister is never around because she's in her stupid Kids Club thing! It just seems that as we're growing older and growing apart! Ugh!"

"Kuki! Wait!" Nigel screamed, but it was too late. Kuki was out the door.

The snow fell harder as Kuki ran. The tempurature was 6 degrees (that's -16 degrees for you celcius people) but Kuki didn't care. All she wanted was Wally to come back that would solve everything as it started the problem. It was then when Kuki had more flashback attacks then ever before.

_"Dental floss! It's cleaning their gums and there's nothing they can do about it!"_

_"We're Bradley's parents!"_

_"I'm cool, I'm cool, I'm ice, baby. No cruddy lice gonna sneak up on me, no sir. Lice don't sneak up on ice. It ain't nice for lice to sneak up on ice. Those lice better think twice, 'cause it's no dice for those lice! No dice or rice! So take my advice, you cruddy lice--I am not nice!"_

The coldness stung her face but she continued running.

_"It was big and goofy."_

_"Light bulbs on it."_

_"Boyfriend helmet."_

_"What are you typing? I love parties?!"_

_"You do too?"_

She didn't care if she got frostbite. She just wanted to leave it all.

_"How do I get myself into these messes?"_

_"I _got_ to stop drinking so much soda."_

_"GRANDPA! What did you bring me from Florida?"_

_"I love you Mr. Huggykins."_

Her socks were soaked and her feet freezing. That didn't stop her.

_"You should give that back to the _goat_ you stole it from."_

_"They made me bald."_

_"Give us your chicken nuggets."_

_"Did Numbuh 5 say 'nasal' or 'navel'? Oh, right 'nasal'! Up your nose. Up your nose."_

_"One: you crazy. Two:- WHOA!!"_

_"Tell Numbuh 3... I'm sorry!"_

Kuki fell to the ground breathing heavily. "I can't...It's just-"

"Kuki?"

"Go away, Nigel," Kuki frowned, "I don't need you."

"Kuki, it's me."

Kuki looked up at the figure. She gave him a huge hug.

"Don't worry, Kuki. I'm here. I'm home."


	10. The END?

Thanks for da reviews. Sorry dis one is short but I'm really really tired.

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna bother...

_

* * *

Problems Solved, Right?_

It had been two weeks since Wally found Kuki lying in the snow. It had been two weeks since Kuki explained what had been going on.

"It had been partially my sister never being around. We used to be best friends. I became closer friends with Abby but she and Hoagie go to a school across town. And when you left, it set off something that made me go insane," Kuki said.

Wally gave her a hug and came up with a solution. Kuki needed to go with him to Spigott Boarding School. After many pleads Kuki was accepted in the 2nd semester of school, but she wouldn't go until a week after school started again. Kuki was happy with the arrangements. There was one more thing she had to do.

In the dark of the night an eleven-year-old Japanese girl ran down the streets. She climed the side of her house and crawled through her windo. She was shocked to see her big sister sitting on the bed.

"Mushi," Kuki said, "I wanna know why you're never around. Let's talk."

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

Time seemed to speed up after Kuki and Wally went to boarding school. At least it seemed that way to Abby. Summer vacation started and before she knew it, it was her fifteenth birthday.

"Hey Abagail," Cree said that day, "Why don't I throw you a party?"

"Uh, why?"

Cree looked Abby in the eye, "Because Chad and I need to see you and your friends soon. Time is running out. We're way past our deadline."

Confused, Abby called all her friends and told them to come over. Within a half-hour Abby, Hoagie, Wally, Kuki, Nigel, Cree and Chad were all sitting in Cree's room.

"Okay, do you know why you're all friends?" Cree asked.

"Very complicated story," Hoagie muttered.

"Well, to simplify it, you all used to be operatives of the Kids Next Door," Chad explained.

Abby was confused. What's the Kids Next Door? She looked over at Kuki with a facing saying, _What the heck is he talking about?_ Kuki looked nervously around.

"Uh," Kuki spoke up, "I know about that."

* * *

Well there you go the middle of the double story. Now for some DCFDTL and Father action fighting whatever. 


	11. The Legend of Sector V

Disclaimer: ...

_

* * *

The Legend of Sector V_

Everyone looked at Kuki.

"Well, my sister told me about it last winter," Kuki explained, "She said we were legend."

"What did we do?" Hoagie asked.

Cree spoke up, "The Delightful Children from Down the Lane used to be your greatest villians. Back when you were all almost 13 years old, you stopped them and erased their memories of being evil. Yet when you guys turned 13, your minds were erased also. It's a KND thing."

"But now we need your help," Chad continued, "Father has been plotting revenge and only you guys can stop him."

"Father?" Nigel questioned, "And how do you know all this?"

"He thinks we're working for him," Cree said, "Anyways he wants your worst memories to come back and is going to use your suffering to get those creepy Delightfuls get their memory restored. The now Delightful Adolesants will be stronger than ever."

"But how can we stop it?" Wally asked.

"If we can restore your memory before Father does, you will not be tortured by just half-memories and bad memories," Chad answered, "And we think that if you are restored a memory you already have, the machine will be destroyed before the DA can even go on.

"Okay," Abby stood up, "Let's go!"

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

"Are you sure we should do this?" Abby asked as she was strapped into a machine, "Will this even work?"

"Don't worry," Cree said, "It will."

Chad flipped the switch. Plungers started making their way towards Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki, Wally, and Abby. Kuki grabbed Wally's hand just as the plunger hit their faces.

"It'll work," Cree said, "I hope."

_"Welcome to the Kids Next Door."_

_"Kids Next Door operative-"_

_"Numbuh 5."_

_"Hey, Abby, this great that we're finally in the KND. I guess you'll have to call me Numbuh 1 now."_

Thoughts flood into Abby's mind. She suddenly remembered coming into the Kids Next Door.

_"Childrens who do not return overdue library books must feel the stingy wrath of Count Spankulot!"_

_"I'm the Toilenator and I'm going to _flush_ you."_

_"Oh, no! It's Father and those Delightful Dolts!"_

Kuki squirmed as images of villians came into her mind.

_"Oh, don't say it. Let me. See ya next _fall!"

_"It looks like _fizz_ is the end for you."_

_"You gotta say something cool like, 'Say _cheese_, punk' or wait, '_Cheese_ to meet you.' Oh I got it, '_Cheese_-"_

_"I'm so hungry, it's not even _bunny

Hoagie chucked at his corny puns.

_"LOVE HIM? What's so special about HIM? What does HE got that I don't?"_

_"Uh, Numbuh 3, there's something I've always wanted to tell you..."_

_"I love you."_

_"Yay! Say it again!"_

_"Don't press your luck."_

Wally blushed knowing that he did really like Kuki.

_"Delightful Dorks, that's it!"_

Nigel was suddenly filled with a memory that would cause everything to make sense...

_flashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashback_

Numbuh 1 walked up to the Delightful Children.

"I can't take it anymore!" Nigel screamed, "This is the eighth time you've refused to offer birthday cake to every child and this is the last time we ever let this happen. You know why, Delightful Chumps?"

The DC shook their heads.

"Because this time, you really ticked us off!"

The Delightful Children shook in fear as plungers were fired at their faces.

"Finally," Numbuh 1 said to his teamates, "We've finally stopped those Delightful Dolts! Great job, Numbuh 2, on making the decomissioning device portable so we could erase the Delightfuls' memories of being evil."

"So that's the end of the Delighfuls?" Numbuh 3 asked.

"They should be good now and we won't have to worry about them," Numbuh 1 smiled, "But I still wonder how Numbuh 4 came up with this idea?"

_flashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashbackflashback_

Nigel, Abby, Wally , Hoagie, and Kuki opened their eyes to see Cree and Chad looking at them in relief.

"Okay, so I'm Numbuh 4 of the Kids Next Door," Wally said, "What's next?"

"Well, you just go about your business and wait for Father to capture you," Chad said.

"When he sets you up to make you remember your past, the machine should break," Cree explained, "But throughout the entire process, no matter how hard it it, you have to constantly think of your happiest memory. This should break the machine, and stop the Delightful Adolesants from becoming evil again."

"So all we have to do is wait for Father?" Hoagie asked.

"That's right," Chad said.

* * *

3: Now things are making sense.

4: They are? Good. Now explain them to me.

5: (sighs) Oh, brother.

2: This still doesn't explain why we're kids here and teens in the story.

Deal with it! Everything will make sense in three more chapters. NOW REVIEW!


	12. Back to school

Disclaimer:...

* * *

_Back to School_

School started again in September. Kuki and Wally went back to Spigott, Hoagie and Abby went back to the magnet school and Nigel went back to the public school.

Nigel walked down the halls seeing all the girls smiling at him hopin he would ask them out. But Nigel didn't like any of them. Now that his memory was restored, he loved Lizzie more than ever.

"Hey, Nigie" Lizzie came up to him with a smile.

"Hey, Lizzie" Nigel grabbed her hand"Well, we're back in school."

"Yeah" Lizzie smiled"I guess it'll be a great year now that you're done with all those other girls."

"Uh, yeah, heh heh" Nigel said.

Nigel thought about what would happen when Father captured him. He'd have to think of his happiest memory. He decided it was the day he became leader of Sector V.

"Come on, Lizzie" Nigel smiled"Schools over today. Let's get some ice cream."

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

Hoagie couldn't concentrate. He was nervous about Father showing up and capturing him.

Abby walked over to him. (Man, I use that phrase a lot.)

"So Hoagie" she said "Have you decided what your happiest memory is yet"

"Not really" Hoagie said "What's yours"

"Numbuh 5 isn't too sure either" Abby smiled "Though there was that time I beat Cree up in some space ship and sent her into space in a garbage ship."

Hoagie laughed "I know to many good puns to count. You were the only one who commented on it."

"Yeah, well I had to criticize you so no one would suspect a little crush, I guess" Abby hugged her boyfriend "See ya later."

"Wait, Abby" Hoagie called "I have my memory! My first success in flying my own 2x4 technology airbird."

Abby smiled "Good one. Well, gotta bounce."

"_Catch_ you later" Hoagie laughed at his pun.

"I think you used that one before" Abby said.

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

"La, la, la, la! Cookie time" Kuki skipped through the halls "Hiya Wally! Hey Condor! Hi Kaitianne"

"Hey" Condor and Wally said. Kaitianne just muttered.

"Hey, Kuki" Wally grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the others, ignoring Kaitianne's frown "Did you choose your happiest memory yet"

"Yup" Kuki smiled "That day you and I went to the Super Coolest Place Ever"

"Oh, yeah" Wally chuckled "The Rainbow Monkey Fair and Share Fair. I can't believe I fell for your trick two years in a row."

"What's yours?" she asked.

"Oh, uh" Wally stammered "Um, er, I guess the day I got an A+ on a spelling test."

Kuki cocked her head "You never got an A+ on a spelling test."

"Or something like that" Wally said quickly "I-I gotta go"

Kuki frowned as Wally ran down the hall past Condor and the still mad Kaitianne.

'I can't tell her,' Wally thought, 'but my happiest memory was when-'

Wally accidently bumped into five people. One of them was holding Kuki.

"Hello Wallabee" the Delightful Adolesants said "I hope you don't mind but we have to take you and your 'girlfriend' with us. Father wants to see you."

If Wally didn't know what the Delightful creeps were up to, he wouldn've put up a fight, but he let them take Kuki and him to their house.

Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel were already there.

A/N: There's suttin wrong, I can't but in any commas in my quotations. Some fix this!


	13. Father

Thanks for all da reviews.

Disclaimer: 2x5 would be canon if I owned KND. Sadly I don't...

* * *

_Father_

The five ex-operatives looked up toward the stairs to see a shadowy figure surrouned by a red glow. It was Father.

"hello. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Father" the shadow spoke"and I have a little machine here that I want you to try out."

The DA each grabbed Wally, Abby, Hoagie, Nigel, and Kuki and forced them into seats.

"Father" the Delightfuls asked"Why are we doing this? Why are we being so cruel to these guys"

"You'll find out soon enough" Father chuckled.

He flipped a switch which brought plungers toward the teens faces. Father typed on the computer and set it to only bring back one's worst memories.

"Here we go" Nigel said to the team as plungers covered their faces.

_"Where? Where's my trunks"_

_"Hey, look at his butt"_

Nigel struggled to ingnore that dreadful day his friends forced him to the beach and the Delightful Children embarrassed him.

_"Lizzie, I can't believe you double-crossed me."_

'I'm Numbuh 1 of the Kids Next Door" Nigel thought, 'I'm the leader and that's great.'

Kuki was having very little trouble with her few bad memories.

_"Numbuh 1 is gone! J-A-W-N. Gone"_

_"I can't believe you would fork a Rainbow Monkey in the back, Mushi"_

'Okay, time for the Best Friends Super Rainbow Monkey Good-bye Hug (or suttin' like that)' Kuki thought, 'Let's go to the Rainbow Monkey Fair and Share Fair. I love you Mr. Huggykins."

Hoagie sighed at one of his worst memories.

_"Ahh! Hank just turned into that fat, slob Hoagie"_

_"Cree, Hank _is_ Hoagie"_

_"That means I kissed...EW"_

'Hey my plane works,' Hoagie remembered, 'Kids Next Door, here I come. Man I feel like I'm on the clouds, ha ha!'

Abby frowned as her worst memories were relived again.

_"Numbuh 1? Numbuh 1, are you there! Numbuh 1! We lost him..."_

_"Heinrich, no! If you don't share, you'll only taste asparagus."_

'Cree there's something I've always wanted to say to you,' Abby relived, 'I beat your butt!'

Wally was have the hardest time of all.

_"Hey Wally, guess what? I'm getting _married

_"I don't like him, Numbuh 4. I _love_ him."_

'Uh, I guess now is the time to tell you cuz I'm gonna get decomissioned today and I might forget you,' Wally tried hard to think about, 'I love you.'

_"You do"_

_"Yeah, Kuki."_

"All right, we're done" Father chuckled"Your sadness from these bad memories should generate enough power to be able to make my Delightful Children evil again. You can go."

The Delightful Dorks were strapped into the chairs the five ex-KND agents were in. Father turned on the machine to help his children become evil again. (A/N: Where did Father get this machine? )

The machine sputtered and shut down.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter is the last chapter _unless_ you want me to keep going. There will be other stories of other times (hense, the title Operation: T.I.M.E.) so if you want that continued click that little purply button there. Yeah that one, the one that says SUBMIT REVIEW! 


	14. The Actual End

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry it's been like forever and a day. School was murder with end of term papers and exams. But now I'm on spring break. And I can write the final chappie to Operation: TIME. Hooray! Party til your purple cuz I LIKE BEING PURPLE! Ahem...sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own KND. That belongs to the awesome Mr. Warburton.

* * *

_The End_

"What? What happened?" Nigel wondered.

Abby grabbed Hoagie's hand and Kuki held onto Wally. The Delightful Adolesants got out of the machine _one at a time._

"What are you guys doing?" Abby asked.

"That was the weirdest feeling ever," said the short girl, "We feel good. Like, these happy moments reached us."

"Happy moments?" Wally asked, "Like what?"

"There was this very nice one," the tallest boy pointed to Kuki, "Someone was telling her, he loved her."

Wally blushed madly, but no one seemed to notice.

"Well, team," Nigel said, "I guess it's time to go home."

"Aw, but I don't wanna," Hoagie whined.

"Yeah, this place rocks," Kuki smiled.

"I really don't mind it," Wally added.

"Come on, guys," Abby said, "At least we get to do it again in four years."

TIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIMETIME

"Yay! That was fun!" Numbuh 3 screamed as she ran out of the time machine, "Let's do it again."

"Yeah, it was cool," Numbuh 5 said knowing her life would never be the same.

'I can't believe I ever liked someone other than Kuki,' Numbuh 4 thought as he stepped out, 'Cruddy Kaitianne. But I guess I do tell Numbuh 3 some day.'

Numbuh 2 came out blushing thinking of when he would actually get the courage to ask Numbuh 5 out.

"So are we ever going to go through the time machine again?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Maybe again some day, Numbuh 2," Numbuh 1 said as he was last to step out of the time machine, "But I think for now, we just let time pass by."

The End.

* * *

A/N: Hooray! So now I'll tell you Operation: TIME means: 

**T**ime-traveling

**I**s

**M**ucho

**E**xciting

Yeah, the first word would've gave away that little surprise ending.

Queety signing out.


End file.
